call_of_duty_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Airport
Airport is a zombie Map based on the airport at Manchester, United Kingdom. Story After the events of Zombie Town, the crew escape the hotel and ride a car to the airport, where they will try to make it to a plane and fly to New York. Starting Room The starting room is in the main hall of the airport, with 3 doors, one to the station, one to Terminals 1 and 3, and the other door to Terminal 2. Quick Revive is located on the bottom floor across from the Shutters. There are 3 Pack-a-Punch levers, located in each terminal, each can only be activated by a puzzle. Weapons *M1911 (Starting) *M14 (500 points) *Ranger (500 points) *Red Dot Sight (1500 points) Utilities *Phone (1000 points, calls in police car with 2 cops, 1 use only) *Shutters (500 points, opens shutters into a shop that provides cover, when all players leave the shutter closes) *Pack-a-Punch (5000 points) Station There is little to do in the station, however contains a sniper spot of which zombies will have to jump to kill the player, however Hawk Zombies will have no problem due to the high altitude at where the player is at. There are some useful weapons and a Mystery Box spawn here, as well as the Speed Cola located in the station shop next to the vending machines, however this room can only be opened after the power is turned on. The box WILL NEVER start here except with cheats enabled. Weapons *TAR-21 (2000 points) *Intervention (3000 points) *UMP45 (2000 points) *MP5K (1200 points) Utilities *Electric Ladder (3000 points, allows you up to the sniper position) *Vending Machine (knife and approximately 15 seconds later it will fall and crush any zombies underneath) Terminals 1/3 Skylink Basically what's here is a simple tunnel. It's extremely long, yet has few features. It is great for making escapes however players should be aware of the fact that there is a fork at one end and the starting room at the other. There is one window near the main room and one at the fork between the terminals. Note that when both terminals are open, zombies will rarely enter through the fork window and will enter the way that gets them to the most players. Stamin-Up is located here, great to traverse the airport. The walkways can be turned on to kill zombies and get the player to the other side faster and allow escapes and build zombie trains that can be killed easily. Weapons *Skorpion (1500 points) *J4VVB0WMB RPC (1500 points) Utilities *Walkway (250 points each, there are 3 going each way, one after another, so to get from one end to the other just by walkways it would cost 750 points, it is impossible to get off the way you got on due to an electric barrier that is put up; also trying to turn on the barrier the wrong way WILL down the player that tried to activate the walkway) *Electric Barrier (1500 points, longer lasting than in other maps but now has patterned blasts to allow Zombies and players through, note that an extra 1000 points is payable to turn the blasts into a wall that allows nothing through and kills and downs zombies and players respectively) Terminal 1 Terminal 1 doesn't have much space, however it boasts a duty-free which allows for cover granted that the player knows there are 3 windows in the small space; zombies will swarm quickly in here so it's only advised to stick around for the PhD Flopper. There is another shutter trap here. The weapons found in duty-free shops are of high or cheap price, being extremely useful or absolutely worthless respectively. A Pack-a-Punch switch is located in the storage through the duty-free. It is accessed by driving forklifts around and activating bridges. Weapons *WA2000 (5000 points) *Desert Eagle (5000 points) *G11 (6000 points) *FMJ (3000 points) *Ranger w/ADS+Extra Damage (1000 points) *M1911 Ammo (1000 points) *Low Power Scope (2000 points) *Upgraded Iron Sights (1000 points) Utilities *Shutters (250 points) *Fire Extinguisher (1000 points, sprays and flies around, kills zombies and downs players if it hits, if hit by the spray zombies will be pushed away, be warned as players can be pushed into the zombies and the floor can also become slippery as a result) *Pack-a-Punch switch (free) Terminal 3/Runway Terminal 3 is similar to Terminal 1, just has a smaller duty-free with just attachments. There are no perks here and the main area is accessed by a smashed through window which allows access to part of the runway via an airplane entry tube. There is a golf cart that can be drove around the runway, hitting zombies, however the player should be wary as zombies can board the golf cart. All four players can get on the golf cart, and players shouldn't all pile onto the golf cart because the zombies can down players quickly and the golf cart goes slower and loses power. Cranes are scattered around the runway to access new areas and one of the three Pack-a-Punch switches. Theres also some stairs to climb up located at the back of the runway that leads in a plane. Weapons *PP2000 (2000 points) *TMP (2500 points) *Variable Zoom (2000 points) Utilities *Shutters (250 points) *Golf Cart (free) *Movable cranes (free) *Pack-a-Punch lever (free) How to win Buy the J4WBOWMB RPC and save up at least one saw. When you get to the runway enter the plane and go to the cockpit area. Then in the cockpit open the control panel and put in the saw to get the plane working.